candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/15 December 2015
02:59 Anyone know the best level to collect red candies? 05:07 -) 05:07 *Hey and bye :( 06:17 Hello John. 06:21 You, admin. Deserve a demotion. 06:21 Huh? 06:22 Every admin here deserves a demotion. Same goes to bureaucrats. 06:24 As you wish, you went to get a demotion. 08:47 <3litecandycrusher> hey john o/ 08:47 I guess your wikia doesn't have one rule. Like other wikias. 08:48 <3litecandycrusher> huh? 08:48 <3litecandycrusher> what rule? 08:48 No gays/lesbians allowed. 08:48 <3litecandycrusher> if you're only here to cause trouble, i suggest you leave then 08:48 John again? -_- 08:48 Ah, the one who is about to be demoted. 08:48 <3litecandycrusher> he was here earlier? 08:49 Yes -_- 08:49 But he received only one kick from me -_- 08:49 <3litecandycrusher> i see 08:49 You shut up gay and lesbian supporter. 08:49 <3litecandycrusher> he's just being rude 08:49 <3litecandycrusher> so i kciekd him 08:49 <3litecandycrusher> kicked* 08:49 If he will come back, next is a very long ban. 08:50 <3litecandycrusher> yeah 08:50 By the way, I beat 213-219 CCSS on 7th try! o.o 08:50 <3litecandycrusher> i don't know what those levels are like 08:51 Check Soda Wikia :) 08:52 <3litecandycrusher> last warning, John 08:52 I guess you all support these idiots who love the same gender. Nice. Very nice. Keep on going. 08:52 Bye bye. 08:52 <3litecandycrusher> hey dragon o/ 08:52 Hello 08:53 Hello Dragon. 08:53 I just got a new tablet :) 08:53 <3litecandycrusher> nice! 08:53 <3litecandycrusher> :) 08:53 Anyway 08:54 Only 10 days to Christmas! :) 08:54 Yeah! 08:54 And I lost my xxx.xxx.227.227 IP :( 08:54 I hate how my IP keeps changing every month -_- 08:55 <3litecandycrusher> aww 08:55 <3litecandycrusher> that sucks :/ 08:55 Now it is xxx.xxx.67.147 -_- 08:55 <3litecandycrusher> why am I the only one who's IP doesn't change :S 08:55 and me, 3lite? 08:55 <3litecandycrusher> yeah, you too 08:56 Mmhmm 08:56 <3litecandycrusher> mine is still 72.xx.xx.xx! 08:56 <3litecandycrusher> odd how mine has all two-digit numbers 08:56 I dont remember what is mine, but I know mine has 3-2-1-3 08:57 <3litecandycrusher> i've almost always had a 72.numbernumbernumber IP 08:57 <3litecandycrusher> but at one point it changed to 108 08:57 Is it still 72 now? :d 08:57 <3litecandycrusher> yeah 08:58 <3litecandycrusher> it was 108 for only about a month 08:59 Yesterday, I banned a troll who spammed and used profanity -_- 08:59 Konton320. 09:00 Konton? I saw him --- 09:00 * -_- 09:03 Hi Phil. 09:03 Hey! 09:03 Hey Phil 09:03 I missed you :( 09:03 <3litecandycrusher> hey phil o/ 09:03 Awww... 09:03 Hi you three. 09:04 I still miss someone here. 09:04 <3litecandycrusher> carl? 09:05 Yeah :( 09:05 He was friendly :( 09:05 <3litecandycrusher> has he been gone for 3 months now…? 09:05 <3litecandycrusher> no wait, just 2. 09:05 I don't know. 09:06 <3litecandycrusher> uh oh... 09:06 <3litecandycrusher> almost 3 motnhs 09:06 <3litecandycrusher> the inactivity policy is 3 months, so... 09:06 <3litecandycrusher> if he doesn't come back by December 19, then he will be demoted :( 09:07 He's dead... :( 09:07 <3litecandycrusher> he's got 4 days left 09:07 (JK) 09:07 I gtg, I am going to talk to my boyfriend, see you! 09:07 Bye, Phil. 09:07 <3litecandycrusher> bye o/ 09:07 Too late :( 09:08 <3litecandycrusher> wait… Phil is a girl? 09:08 I wanted him to say hi to Ray from me :( 09:08 <3litecandycrusher> oh, i thought he was a guy! 09:08 He is 09:08 <3litecandycrusher> oh 09:08 <3litecandycrusher> never mind then 09:08 Just he is... male with a male 09:08 (I don't want to say g-word or h-word) 09:08 <3litecandycrusher> i figured that out 09:08 <3litecandycrusher> but hey, nothing wrong with that 09:09 Alright :) 09:09 I support them though 09:09 Me too. 09:09 <3litecandycrusher> same! 09:09 My cousin is one. 09:09 (Who is 5 days older than me! o.o ) 09:11 <3litecandycrusher> i have two cousins that were born on the EXACT same day! o.o 09:11 By the way... 09:11 Are they twins? 09:12 <3litecandycrusher> nope! 09:12 o.o 09:12 Wow! 09:12 <3litecandycrusher> they're from two different aunts! o.o 09:12 By the way, I have two cousins born on same day... But they ARE twins :/ 09:13 <3litecandycrusher> oh, nice! 09:14 Both are in November 1998. 09:14 So half of a year older than you, huh? 09:14 Yeah. 09:14 (Sorry I don't talk, I am replaying some hard levels) 09:15 <3litecandycrusher> November 1998?! that's when my brother was born! o.o 09:15 What day? 09:15 <3litecandycrusher> by the way, my mom has a twin sister. 09:15 <3litecandycrusher> November 9 09:15 My twin cousin are 20th. 09:16 And my other cousin is Nov 30, 1998 (like Candylover -_- ) 09:16 <3litecandycrusher> i see 09:16 Candylover is Nov 30, 1998? 09:16 <3litecandycrusher> igtg, see ya o/ 09:16 <3litecandycrusher> i gtg* 09:16 I think so. 09:16 Bye! 09:18 User:Yogeeta5 got globally blocked 09:19 The reason is that Kool used the same email address as Yogeeta5 09:19 o.o 09:19 Wow 09:19 Oh my! o.o 09:46 <3litecandycrusher> wait… Yogeeta shared the same email as Kool? does that mean he was Kool?! 09:46 <3litecandycrusher> o.o 09:46 Maybe?! o.o 09:47 <3litecandycrusher> i wouldn't think so though… yogeeta was a good user. 09:47 Same. 09:47 <3litecandycrusher> odd! 09:48 Yeah. 09:48 <3litecandycrusher> -_- 09:49 <3litecandycrusher> hey sin o/ 09:50 Yo Sin, long time no see. 09:50 Hi. 09:50 Yeah. 09:50 It's going to rain on Christmas Eve in Crewe -_- 09:50 <3litecandycrusher> oddly it's been ridiculously warm this Winter 09:50 <3litecandycrusher> i mean, this weekend it reached the SIXTIES 09:51 Yeah :/ 09:52 <3litecandycrusher> oh wow, Solstice changed his username! 09:52 He did?! 09:52 <3litecandycrusher> apparently! 09:52 Oh yeah! 09:53 <3litecandycrusher> uhh... 09:53 <3litecandycrusher> Horoso? isn't that... 09:53 Houroso -_- 09:53 Get out -_- 09:53 Obvious Houroso is obvious. 09:54 <3litecandycrusher> yeah -_- 09:54 Same is with Páskys. 09:55 -_- 09:55 And hi Olaf. 09:55 -_- 09:55 What the actual f*ck? -_- 09:55 <3litecandycrusher> and hi olaf o/ 09:55 The undo button is somewhat broken. :S 09:55 Anyways Hey guys \o 09:55 <3litecandycrusher> wow, that's 4 bad users today i've noticed! o.o 09:56 Yeah! o.o 09:56 John, Fiona, Houroso (x2)... 09:56 I am going to be off school tomorrow :S 09:56 <3litecandycrusher> actually, i don't think Matt and Horoso were the same person 09:56 Lucky you :/ 09:56 Chaney 09:56 <3litecandycrusher> nice! 09:56 ,ay I asl 09:56 May* ask* 09:56 I meant Horoso and this Poopie guy -_- 09:56 What do you want to ask? 09:57 How was california? (I think it was there you went) 09:57 It was great! 09:57 I miss it though :( 09:57 I just looked at the US and Canadian border on a youtube clip, what the heck o.o 09:58 Huh? 09:58 I'll get the video 09:58 brb 09:59 Alright. 09:59 <3litecandycrusher> finally for once i got around to watching an episode of Steven Universe 10:00 Soopex poopex XD 10:01 Ugh! -_- 10:01 http://youtu.be/qMkYlIA7mgw 10:01 This 10:01 -_- 10:01 Houroso needs to grow up -_- 10:01 I had to restart my computer :/ 10:02 You'll see what I mean by : "What the heck" 10:02 <3litecandycrusher> 5 users now! 10:02 Stupid 3 minute ad -_- 10:02 <3litecandycrusher> ugh -_- 10:02 I hate the fact that youtube takes away the skip button on adverts :S 10:02 <3litecandycrusher> IKR! 10:03 <3litecandycrusher> and you can't fast forward through them! 10:03 We're not god damn interested in crap like that, you don't know we ain't old enough for car insurance or buying cars! -_- 10:03 I am getting a piercing to my 18th birthday. :S 10:04 <3litecandycrusher> hey gatling o/ 10:04 Ooooooooooooo 5 users 10:04 6* 10:04 Hi Gatling. 10:04 Hello. 10:04 Anyone actually know how far apart the US and Russia actually is? 10:04 <3litecandycrusher> BTW guys… has my attitude changed at all lately? i feel like i'm getting grumpier day by day. 10:05 On March next year, I will be leaving. 10:05 (wat) :( 10:05 Why? :( 10:05 @Gatling 10:05 <3litecandycrusher> noooo gatling :( 10:05 I had this account since 2004. 10:05 <3litecandycrusher> @olaf, -323 miles :P 10:05 I get grumpier day by day 10:05 <3litecandycrusher> 2004?! 10:05 <3litecandycrusher> WOAH! 10:06 I had decided that I've been here for too long. 10:06 Oh wow! o.o 10:06 Wikia was created back then I think 10:06 <3litecandycrusher> now THAT is a long time O_O 10:06 I am moving to my newer account, Blue The Raptor. 10:06 Oh! :D 10:06 <3litecandycrusher> oh yeah, that one 10:06 4km apart! The US and Russia are that far apart 10:06 I have this account since... IDK. 10:06 search "The Diomede Islands" 10:06 <3litecandycrusher> oh then just switching accounts doesn't count as leaving in my book haha 10:07 ^ 10:07 ^ 10:07 <3litecandycrusher> i had this one since June 30, 2014 10:07 So this account will be considered "Abandoned" 10:07 I'm too obsessed with Geography xD 10:07 <3litecandycrusher> i tried to create this back in April but… failed... 10:07 Because COPPA? -_- 10:07 <3litecandycrusher> no 10:07 BTW, I am thinking of renaming this account after Christmas. 10:07 <3litecandycrusher> because my computer's connection was SO BAD 10:08 Oh. 10:08 I actually joined when I was 11 :S 10:08 <3litecandycrusher> like, i kept getting a white screen 10:08 I was a Wikia Contributor 10:08 <3litecandycrusher> every single time 10:08 April 29 2014, I made this account 10:08 I joined this Wiki when I was 17. 10:08 I was 12 at the time 10:08 <3litecandycrusher> i've been here since I was 12. 10:08 Now I'm 14 o.o 10:08 <3litecandycrusher> November 24th, 2013 10:08 :S * 10:09 I joined when I was 14. 10:09 I can't believe I will be 18 next year! 10:09 <3litecandycrusher> that was the day i found this place 10:09 25 now. 10:09 I will be 17... 10:09 <3litecandycrusher> i'm going to be 15 in 2016! o.o 10:09 I can't believe the years are going so quick now :S 10:09 <3litecandycrusher> ^ 10:09 So will I, 3lite xD 10:09 <3litecandycrusher> and then school gets TERRIBLE -_- 10:09 <3litecandycrusher> like, 9th grade is WAAAAAAYYYYYY harder than 8th 10:09 Every 3 seconds, a baby is born. 10:09 My exams start 25th January 2016 :( 10:10 Anyway. 10:10 I've already tampered a calculator yesterday. 10:10 Don't say 2016, it makes me cringe cause of that >__< 10:10 Someone tried to kill me by serving me meat -_- 10:10 <3litecandycrusher> i took my very first practice SAT'S back in September, i can tell you i miserably failed because of the stinking time limit! 10:11 <3litecandycrusher> @sin o.o 10:11 These exams are to see what level we are able to work at 10:11 a d we are given allocated seats too -_- 10:11 and* 10:11 <3litecandycrusher> well, no one expected the time limits to be so short, and then again it was PRACTICE 10:11 I am a vegetarian and 25% of my friends don't respect that -_- 10:11 I'm not looking foward to my history exam -_- 10:12 <3litecandycrusher> i mean, one part was 40 questions long that we had 25 minutes to finish -_- 10:12 <3litecandycrusher> i have an ELA project due tomorrow…. 10:12 ELA? 10:12 <3litecandycrusher> English 10:12 <3litecandycrusher> but yeah, one about the book called "Twelfth Night" by Shakespeare 10:12 My english teacher is so dull... 10:12 http://www.essaytyper.com/ 10:13 <3litecandycrusher> mine is REALLY nice, but i just hate ELA in general 10:13 <3litecandycrusher> my Geometry teacher, on the other hand... 10:13 <3litecandycrusher> is *WARNING! PUN ALERT* (Geometric!) mean! (rofl) 10:14 <3litecandycrusher> i'm sorry for ever making that pun…. (rofl) 10:14 WAT? XD 10:14 The essay typer is helpful 10:15 <3litecandycrusher> man, i've always wanted to try using a typewriter 10:15 <3litecandycrusher> but one mistake - you're screwed 10:15 I tried it once. 10:15 Because my computer was out of order. 10:16 <3litecandycrusher> they seem cool 10:16 You should try my dad's typewriter from 1977 :P 10:16 <3litecandycrusher> my dad used to have one, in fact... 10:16 <3litecandycrusher> there's a video of him when he opens it on Christmas, back in 1072 10:16 <3litecandycrusher> 1972* 10:16 (My dad got it to his 14th birthday) 10:16 <3litecandycrusher> NINETEEN SEVENTY TWO 10:16 1072! (rofl) 10:16 <3litecandycrusher> GAH! 10:16 A typewriter> 10:17 <3litecandycrusher> but anyways, in the video, when he opens it, he goes crazy! (rofl) 10:17 <3litecandycrusher> though i'd probably do the same if I lived in the 1970's... 10:19 Level 1420 looks like a level from a fanon 10:19 <3litecandycrusher> Level 1420 10:19 <3litecandycrusher> err…. kind of. 10:20 And 1425 looks like Level 45, ironically 92 episodes seperated between. 10:22 Level 1426 looks almost identical to 316, only with 4 extra spaces 10:22 6* (facepalm) 10:23 1427 looks scary. 10:23 <3litecandycrusher> 1427? 10:23 looks easy ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 10:24 <3litecandycrusher> what the…. 10:24 Yes, 1427. 10:24 <3litecandycrusher> looks insanely hard right off the bat! 10:24 <3litecandycrusher> or very hard. 10:26 I am getting sleepy... 10:26 Chuck Norris can remove a chocolate spawner. 10:26 He can beat every level by just clicking the "Play" button! 10:27 <3litecandycrusher> i gtg, bye all! o/ 10:27 :) 10:27 Chuck Norris can beat Level 323 in one attempt. 10:28 Which I did beat level 323 11:13 level 1394 where is every1 else? 2015 12 15